A Major and her Gentleman
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [Newest Chapter!] Sam decides that she and Jack need to have a talk.
1. A Major and her Gentleman

Title: A Major and her Gentleman  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 2 "Tok'ra I / II"  
  
Season: 6 (only because Jonas is in it)  
  
Summary: Sam is going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder but will that certain sliver-haired CO be there to save her?  
  
Author's Note: I keep finding all of these stories about bachelor auctions so I decided to spice things up a little and create my own spin.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't have any ownership over "An Officer and a Gentleman", just using it for a daydream. I do; however, own the plot of this little yarn.  
  
Author's Note 2: A special thanks to everyone who encouraged me to do another Sam / Jack story. I hope this lives up to your expectations:)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'I can't believe this is happening to me! How did I get mixed up in this!' Sam mentally screamed at herself as she stood behind the makeshift stage at a local reception hall. She nervously peaked from behind the hanging curtain that separated her from the *heaps* of eager men waiting to buy up any woman they saw.  
  
'Damn bachelorette auction. Damn my gullibility. Damn cancer!'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Flashback: Two Days Earlier  
  
Sam dropped herself into an overstuffed chair at her favorite coffee spot, Amy's. She dropped her helmet to the ground and relaxed, taking in the sweet smell of her freshly brewed Cappuccino. Just as her mind was settling in on a nice little daydream of An Officer and a Gentleman-esque scenario involving her and a certain gray haired Air Force Colonel, a cheery voice piped up, "Sam Carter?"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and focused on a rather tall brunette standing in front of her, eyes narrowing as she tried to place her, "Katie?"   
  
"Sammie! That is you!" Katie said with a cheery smile, holding her arms out for a hug. Sam jumped up and gave the woman what she wanted. "It's been way too long!"  
  
"It's been what? Two years?" Sam asked, motioning for Katie to take a seat.  
  
"Try four sweetheart, so how have you been?" Katie asked.  
  
"Hanging in there, really busy with work." Sam said; busy with work was an understatement. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Same old, same old." Katie said with a grin. "Right now I'm stressed about an auction I've got coming up for the Foundation."  
  
'The Foundation,' Sam thought, 'how long has it been since I've had to think about that?' "The Foundation" as Katie so quaintly described it, was focused on cancer research, that's how Sam and Katie had met, Katie's husband, Hank, had been battling cancer at the same time as Jacob, Sam's dad. "Really?" Sam asked. "Big one coming up?"  
  
"You could say that." Katie said with a ragged breath. "Hank planned this whole thing before he went into remission and now that he has, he really wants it to happen, I think it's a male chauvinistic thing."  
  
"What is?" Sam asked.  
  
"A bachelorette auction. Problem is I can't find enough women to be auctioned." Katie answered.  
  
"Well, no offence, but I can see why, I wouldn't want to be paraded around and sold to some guy." Sam said honestly.  
  
"But it's not like that, I've got six restaurants willing to give free meals for the "dates" as well as donate money to the Foundation for this. It's really just a dinner." Katie explained; her face suddenly looked quite tired.  
  
Sam sat quietly for a moment, she understood where Katie was coming from, and she'd been there herself before her dad had accepted his symbiote, Selmak, and been healed of his cancer. "Where do I sign up?"   
  
"What?" Katie asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.  
  
"Hey it's for the Foundation, I'm not about to turn my back on a good cause, especially since it's only dinner." Sam smiled as she saw Katie's spirits lift.  
  
"Oh Sam, thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" Katie said throwing her arms around Sam.  
  
"No problem." Sam sighed as she patted Katie on the back.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sam sighed as she walked down a corridor of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. She and the rest of SG-1 had already been on their quick reconnaissance mission and been debriefed and even been given the rest of the week off.  
  
'Just enough time to be auctioned off to some loser, have a horrible dinner and spend the rest of the weekend sulking around because this date, no matter how bad, will remind me just how single I am.' Sam thought. She subconsciously made a left turn into what had once been a certain brown haired archeologist's office, now it acted as a certain cheerful alien's main romping grounds.  
  
"Hi Sam!" Jonas, the cheerful alien in question, smiled as he ran around the office, gathering books and journals in his arms.  
  
"Greetings Major Carter." Teal'c, the much more stoic alien nodded.  
  
"Hey guys." Sam sighed, grabbing a seat. While on their morning mission, Sam had already contemplated asking one of the several men in her life to bid on her, 'Jonas...well he's sweet enough, cute enough too but I would have to explain what a bachelorette auction is, and then why they occur, and then why I want him to bid on me...no Jonas, way too much work. Teal'c...he would end up being too much work in the long run too.'  
  
"Major Carter are you unwell?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Wha?" Sam sputtered coming out of her daydream.  
  
"Yeah Sam, you've seemed really out of it all day." Jonas piped up as he dropped the pile of books he was holding on his workbench.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Just planning my weekend is all." Sam said with a fake smile.  
  
"Starting your daydreaming early Major?" Jack O'Neill asked as he walked into the office.  
  
"Something like that sir. How about you? Going fishing this weekend?" Sam asked.  
  
"No actually, I'm flying out to Washington D.C. again tonight and the rest of my weekend looks pretty packed after that." Jack answered with one of his patented smirks.  
  
'We have ourselves a winner! Jack O'Neill!' Sam thought, in her head there was never any colonels' in front of his name and no sirs' after. 'The devilishly handsome commando with a heart of gold.'  
  
"Actually I have to be going. Talk to you kiddies later." Jack said exiting out of the room.  
  
'And there goes my last hope.' Sam thought as her CO disappeared from sight.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You're up next Sam, good luck." Katie said as she snuck up behind Sam and surprised her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kate." Sam muttered when she heard her name called over the P.A.  
  
"Next is Major Doctor Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force, don't let her title fool you, Samantha is a sweetheart at her core, she enjoys romantic walks in the park and anything to do with astrophysics. Now lets start the bidding at $100!" The announcer called as Sam walked out onto the platform.  
  
'Geez how embarrassing.' Sam blushed as she stood on the auction block.  
  
"$100!" One man called from Sam's right.  
  
"$150!" Another yelled before the announcer / auctioneer could recall the first bid.  
  
"We have $150!" The announcer called.  
  
"$250!" A man in the mid-left section yelled.   
  
Sam blushed again, she was pulling in more money than most of the women had but it didn't really matter, she was still uncomfortable.  
  
"$1,000." A voice rang from the back of the room. Suddenly the crowd hushed and everyone looked back at the mystery bidder. Sam squinted to see over the bright lights but only saw white.  
  
"$1,020!" A man in a tuxedo yelled from the front row.  
  
"$2,000." The man in the back said again.  
  
"$2,000 going once, going twice, sold! For $2,000 to the man in the back!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Sam stepped down off of the auction block with her mouth hanging open, 'Who in the hell would pay that much money for me?'  
  
Suddenly a hand appeared at the front of the stage, Sam grasped it gently as she stepped down out of the light. Upon reaching the ground she looked up at her "date" and felt her knees buckle and she fell into him.  
  
"Well Major Doctor Samantha Carter, you're not very strong for being in the Air Force." He smiled.  
  
"Ah, sir! Wha-what are you doing here?" Sam stuttered as she looked into her CO's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"No, no sir involved *Sam*. Here." He said handing Sam a piece of paper.  
  
Cautiously she took it and glanced it over: 'I, president of the United States of America, hereby disband Air Force fraternization regulations for all military operatives assigned to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex...'  
  
The letter went on but Sam stopped reading. She couldn't read anymore, she couldn't even breathe.  
  
"Yeah well he owned me at least one." Jack grinned.   
  
"He sir-Jack?" Sam finally started breathing again.  
  
"The president Sammie." Jack answered.  
  
"You...you mean all of your recent trips to D.C...?" Sam said realizing how long Jack had been planning this.  
  
"All trips to see Mr. P. He likes you, you know. Says a sweet thing like you should be married." Jack said, never loosing Sam's gaze.   
  
"Wha...what do I say to that?" Sam asked still rather dumbfounded.   
  
"Don't worry, I told him you're spoken for." Jack told her.   
  
"Spoken for-" Before Sam could finish her sentence Jack grabbed onto her and pushed her lips into his. She succumb to Jack's sweet, soft lips and leaned into his kiss.  
  
The two parted to the claps and hollers of all of the men in the room. Sam blushed and buried her head in Jack's neck.  
  
"I guess I already broke the "no touching" rule huh?" Jack asked, unable to keep a smile off his face.  
  
"Don't worry, that's the least of the touching we'll be going this weekend." Sam whispered in his ear, it was his turn to blush this time.  
  
The pair turned to go and Jack swept Sam up in his arms, like a groom carrying a bride across the threshold. Sam giggled as she thought about how many times she had dreamed about a moment like this when Jack kissed her again. 'Oh yeah this is going to workout just fine!'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Should I make this an ongoing series? 


	2. A Major and her Fiance

Title: A Major and her Fiancé  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: 6 (only because Jonas is in it)  
  
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected offer from her silver-haired hero.  
  
Author's Note: I sure got this done quick! Just a slight warning for minor language and some non-graphic bedroom scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up but I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note 2: A massive thanks to everyone who called out for me to make this a series, you all encouraged me to get this done!   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sam yawned and stretched all in one movement. She took a deep breath and smiled, taking her time opening her eyes. 'Geez I love the way I smell.' She mused at herself, 'I smell like *Jack*, how wonderful is it to finally say that!' Sam glanced to her left and saw the man currently occupying her thoughts asleep. She watched as his muscular, bare chest rose and fell in a unique rhythm and matched her breathing to his. She smiled wider as he began muttering.  
  
"Mmmm...come over here Major and that's an order..." he breathed and Sam slightly blushed when suddenly something locked onto her wrist and yanked her from her comfortable spot on her side of the bed to the other side. Sam gasped as the world finally stopped spinning and also because of her new position *beneath* Jack. He began nibbling on her collarbone and she giggled. He stopped suddenly and looked deep into her baby blue eyes, "No giggling."  
  
Sam burst into one of her million dollar smiles as she forcibly grabbed a handful of Jack's silver hair and forced his lips down to hers. The pair finally parted due to a lack of oxygen and Jack rolled off of Sam, still gasping for air. The pair lay there for a moment before Sam finally spoke up, "You know I never thanked you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Jack asked as his pulse finally began to slow to at least the pace it was always at when Sam was around, still higher than normal.  
  
"For everything. For doing what you did so we could be together, for paying as much money as you did on me and...for giving me the best few nights of my life." Sam said rather sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah? Well what if these nights never had to end?" Jack asked, the reply he got was a look of bewilderment sweep across Sam's angelic features. "What I mean by that is, Samantha Jean Carter, you make me feel like I have never really felt before, like I'm not some aged colonel with nothing and no one to live for. The mere presence of you in my life has been what's kept me going for the past six years. We've seen each other though both the best and worst times and I've shared things with you that I've never shared with anyone before. I've watched silently as with every year you grow in beauty, both inside and out, until now..."  
  
Jack paused for a moment to take Sam's hand in his and lace their fingers together, "Samantha Jean Carter, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Sam gasped as Jack held up their interlaced fingers and she saw the ring on her finger. 'That's...that's...' Sam's mind, for the first time in her entire life, couldn't formulate a thought.   
  
"That's my mother's ring." Sam finally whispered as she let go of Jack's hand so she could get a better look at her own.  
  
"That's right." Jack grinned as he rolled onto his side.  
  
"But how...how did you..." Sam asked looking from the ring to Jack's twinkling brown eyes.  
  
"Same place I got permission for asking for your hand, your dad." Jack answered with a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"My...my dad? You actually got permission from *my* dad?" Sam asked still stunned.  
  
"Yeah he said and I quote, 'It's about damn time, welcome to the family son. And if you so much as make her shed a tear I'll hunt you down and you think the Goa'uld are bad'." Jack said as the smile finally escaped.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say..." Sam said sitting up, her right arm instinctively clutched the bed sheet to her chest as she stared down at her left hand.  
  
"Well I was sorta hoping for a yes, listen I know this is really soon but..." Before Jack could finish his speech Sam held a finger to his lips, silencing him. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Really soon? I've been waiting six years for this." Jack grinned and kissed Sam. "So to answer your question, yes Jonathan Scott O'Neill, I will marry you."  
  
Sam didn't have a chance; Jack tackled her and kissed her before she knew what had happened. Then suddenly Jack leaned off of her slightly, "How do you know my middle name?"  
  
She smiled like a Cheshire cat, "How do you know mine?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Damn your security clearance."  
  
Sam's smile grew, "Damn yours too."  
  
"Come here," Jack purred as he kissed Sam again; suddenly the phone rang and Jack growled threateningly at it.  
  
"Jack just answer it." Sam said and Jack reluctantly crawled toward the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he growled angrily.   
  
"Oh thank God you're home Jack!" Janet Fraiser, the resident doctor at the Complex, huffed worriedly.   
  
"Whoa, whoa what's wrong Doc?" Jack asked as his military training took over. Sam quickly sat up with a look of worry on her face, Janet was her best friend in the world and the foster mother of a young alien girl that Sam had come to think of as her own.  
  
'Oh God please let her and Cassie be okay.' Sam silently prayed. 'Please, please, please!'  
  
"It's Sam, she's missing. No one has heard from her or seen her since Thursday night. She wasn't answering her phone so I went over to check it out and no one's been there since at least Friday. Oh God Jack..." Janet sounded like she was hyperventilating over her side of the phone.  
  
"Janet...Janet it's okay, it's okay. Sam's safe and sound." Jack said looking at Sam as he was saying so.  
  
Sam smiled in relief, 'She's just worried about me. I guess I should have called to let her know I was okay. I didn't even tell her about the auction, boy am I going to get an earful when we sit down for coffee.'  
  
"Jack I'm really worried-wait, what do you mean she's safe and sound? Do you know where she is?" Janet finally interpreted Jack's words. The tone of her voice suddenly changed from concerned friend to threatening doctor with big needles.   
  
"Maybe you should ask her yourself." Jack said suddenly and held the phone towards Sam who held her hands up and shook her head 'no'. Jack pushed the phone at her again and she reluctantly took it.  
  
"Janet?" Sam asked sweetly.  
  
"Sam?! What's going on?" Janet nearly screamed though the receiver.   
  
"Um, I can explain everything." Sam said as Jack held his index finger up, "Be back in one minute." He mouthed as he slid off of his bed and grabbed his boxers off of the floor. He quickly slipped them on and walked out of his bedroom, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going too." Janet said harshly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sam walked though Jack's house like it was her own. She had been there plenty of times before but she had never felt as comfortable there as she did right at that moment; bare foot and wearing only Jack's button down flannel shirt which, thankfully, was big enough on her that it fell to her mid-thigh. 'Okay, I really owe Katie, I'll have to take her and Hank out for dinner.' Sam thought. She turned into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, where Jack was currently standing, back to Sam. She walked up behind him and encircled him with her arms.  
  
"Wow, that was fast, did old Doc Fraiser realize that we were having a "slumber party" and let you go quickly?" Jack asked turning around and encircling Sam with his own arms.  
  
"Actually no, she's fuming mad and the only way I could calm her down was to invite her over to explain. So she'll be over at one." Sam said looking at her fiancé's face.  
  
"You're kidding me right? It's twelve-thirty now!" Jack said in disbelief.   
  
"I didn't know what to tell her over the phone and I wasn't about to tell her about the engagement that way, so she and Jonas will be over at one for a real face to face meeting." Sam said kissing Jack lightly on the lips.  
  
"Wait, Jonas? Why is Jonas coming over too?" Jack asked, impressed that Sam almost snuck that little piece of information past him.  
  
"I don't know, Janet said something about him helping her look, he's been over since Friday, I'm not really sure, she was pretty angry." Sam admitted.  
  
"Wait...you mean to tell me that Jonas has been at her place for two days? Oh this is going to be fun." Jack grinned.  
  
"Jack please don't make the situation worse." Sam said putting on her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't, no pulling that look on me. After what you did last night I'll never look at you as innocent again." Jack said looking down at Sam who started blushing. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand, "let's get dressed."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang at exactly one o' clock and Sam struggled to pull on her shirt and brush her hair at the same time. 'Geez we had a half an hour to get ready, what in the hell happened?' Sam asked herself dropping Jack's brush and adjusting her shirt. 'Well I *know* what happened but if that's going to happen every time we're near a bed, we're in trouble.' Suddenly the doorbell rang again and Sam rushed out of the bedroom followed closely by Jack, who reached the door first.  
  
"Hiya Janet, Jonas, come on in." Jack said opening the door. Janet walked in and was surprised to find Sam standing near the door by Jack.  
  
"Hi guys." Sam smiled as she gave them a slight wave. Janet's only reply was a stern look as she headed to the couch and Jonas' was a puzzled one. Sam followed Janet while Jonas and Jack brought up the rear.  
  
"So start explaining, what in the hell is going on?" Janet said, clearly angry.   
  
"Janet we can explain, you see it all happened last Wednesday when an old friend of mine ran into me at Amy's," Sam began.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So let me get this straight, you got yourself roped into a bachelorette auction that you decided not to tell any of us about and Jack bought you and the two of you...the two of you have been here ever since." Janet said piecing together Sam's entire story.  
  
"Yep, that sounds about right." Jack nodded as he looked at the petite doctor across from him.  
  
"I've got a question." Jonas piped up, "Jack, how did you know about the auction?"   
  
Jack grinned and glanced at Sam, "Well actually, Hank and I are old friends he told me about it a few weeks ago and when I found out Katie knows Sam, I figured she'd get roped into it."  
  
"So you've known about it for that long?" Jonas asked, his inquisitive nature taking over.  
  
"Yep," Jack said before glancing at Sam. "I think you should tell them." He said while gently rubbing her right ring finger.  
  
Sam broke out in a toothy grin as she looked at Janet and Jonas, "Okay so I don't know how to say this but Jack and I are getting married."  
  
Jonas' jaw dropped and Janet took a moment before squealing and nearly jumping over the coffee table to get to Sam. 'How do women do that?' Jack wondered as he watched Sam and Janet embrace.  
  
"Oh my God Sam! Congratulations! Let me see the ring!" Janet said holding Sam's hand up for her. "It's gorgeous! Jack where did you find it?"   
  
"Actually it was Sam's mother's." Jack said and Sam nodded.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Janet grinned. "What did General Hammond say?"  
  
'Oh no.' Sam and Jack both thought simultaneously as they locked eyes. Being together now didn't break any regulations but they both knew that if something went wrong off world they would never be able to completely set aside their feelings for one another to do what needed to be done, which was a massive risk, which meant that one of them would have to leave SG-1. But which one would it be? And who would get to tell General Hammond?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Part two got up really quickly but part three may take awhile (that is if people still want me to continue, let me know!) I just happened to get my work done early so I had time to get this done. So review and let me know! 


	3. A Major and her Sparring Partner

Title: A Major and her Sparring Partner  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 "Divide and Conquer" and "Entity"  
  
Season: 6 (only because Jonas is in it)  
  
Summary: Jack's in shock after Sam reveals a surprise while arguing with him.   
  
Author's Note: No massive warnings just a lot of "interaction" between Sam and Jack if you know what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up I also don't own anything to do with The Simpsons, just using it for the argument sequence. I do own the plot though.  
  
Author's Note 2: A massive thanks to everyone who mass reviewed, I got so many it encouraged me to keep working and not just procrastinate so if you guys want another chapter soon keep reviewing! Also can anyone spot the not-so-hidden reference of a season 6 episode in here?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Bye!" Sam yelled from her spot on the porch of Jack's house as Janet and Jonas pulled away. She inhaled deeply; attempting to get rid of the nagging sadness worming it's way into her heart. 'Get a hold of yourself Sam, this should be the happiest day of your life.' She scolded herself but the sadness just seeped in a bit deeper. Taking in another breath, she turned and went inside.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he grabbed a jacket and his car keys.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Sam asked as Jack handed her a jacket.  
  
"Well I was thinking you might want a change of clothes but if you don't..." Jack trailed off in his usual sarcastic manner while he opened the door.  
  
Sam pulled on the oversized jacket and walked out the door but not before pausing and kissing Jack, "Thank you for being so sweet."  
  
"Hey! If it gets me more of that I'll be sweet enough to give you cavities!" Jack called as he closed the door and headed down to his truck.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Make yourself at home!" Sam called from her bedroom as Jack wandered around the living room.  
  
"Did you know your house is much nicer than mine?" Jack called as he inspected Sam's mantle.  
  
"No, just cleaner." Sam called from down the hall.  
  
"But you have cute little knickknacks." Jack said looking at the heaps of picture frames, candles and little figurines.  
  
"Well my little knickknacks are your little knickknacks." Sam grinned as she walked into the room.  
  
"Feeling better?" Jack asked putting down a small cat figurine.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Come on Sam, I've spent nearly everyday with you for the past six years, I know when you're in a mood." Jack said walking over to his soon-to-be wife.  
  
"Sorry, I've just been thinking about what Janet said." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.  
  
"About Hammond?" Jack asked resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Yeah." Sam murmured as she nuzzled her head into Jack's chest.  
  
"Well don't worry, I've got everything planned out." Jack said.  
  
"Oh really?" Sam asked lifting her eyebrows in mock interest.  
  
"Yes, I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow morning." Jack said confidently.  
  
"Why in the hell would you go and do something like that?" Sam asked pulling away from Jack.  
  
"Come on Sam, I know how important the program is to you and besides I'm getting too old to outrun legions of Jaffa. My body just can't handle the stress anymore." Jack explained.  
  
"Well did you ever stop and think that maybe I want to retire?" Sam asked indignantly.  
  
"No." Jack answered boldly. "No I did not, besides why in the hell would you want to retire? It's not like you'd spend the time watching *The Simpsons* or anything."  
  
"I have plenty of reasons why I want to retire thank you very much. And for your information I happen to love *The Simpsons*." Sam answered back just as boldly.  
  
"Oh yeah...give me one good reason why you would want to retire." Jack asked in his usual smug fashion.   
  
"Motherhood." Sam said back just as smugly.   
  
"Motherhood?" Jack asked suddenly completely confused.  
  
"Yes motherhood. Jack I don't want to go running around the universe putting my life on the line while I leave our kids at home. I want to be there for them and watch them do all of the things my mom never got to see me do." Sam replied, her tone slowly getting softer.  
  
"You want to have kids with me?" Jack asked, his voice nearly a whisper and laced with disbelief.  
  
"Of course I want to have kids with you Jack. If I want to be your wife why wouldn't I want to have your kids?" Sam asked with much more compassion in her voice.  
  
"Well I...I just figured..." Jack stuttered, his mind still unable to really believe what she was telling him.  
  
"Jack I love every part of you, your faults and your triumphs, everything." Sam said, slowly walking back towards Jack, "Besides, think of what our kids would be like..."  
  
Jack smirked, "Your brains and my sense of humor, now there's trouble."  
  
Sam smirked happily at her fiancé's new thoughts; 'He probably didn't expect me to want kids after what happened to Charlie,'   
  
"They'll have your looks, my love of fishing and *The Simpsons* and one of them will be named Thor." Jack beamed ear to ear just before he leaned down and kissed Sam.  
  
"I think that last part is up for negotiation." Sam said seriously despite the fact her entire face looked happy.  
  
"Come on, just think of it, Thor O'Neill." Jack said.  
  
"Sounds like a secret agent name to me." Sam said scrunching her seamless features.  
  
"Exactly!" Jack smiled.  
  
Sam pulled out of Jack's arms and headed back towards her bedroom, "I'm surprised you don't want to name one of them Enterprise."   
  
"See Sam! Now you're in the spirit!" Jack called after her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sam and Jack pulled back into his driveway about a half-hour later and somehow got all of the bags Sam brought from home into Jack's house in one trip, much thanks to Jack who somehow managed to carry four bags *and* open the door.  
  
"Geez Sammie," Jack huffed, dropping two bags right next to the door, "you never pack this much when we go off world."  
  
"Yeah well off world all I need are the clothes on my back and a gun but when temporarily moving in with my brand new fiancé I need this," Sam said pulling something out of the duffle bag over her shoulder. She grabbed two strings, shook and it unfurled.   
  
'Praise Thor...' Jack thought to himself as he stood staring at his fiancée. In her hands hung a lacy, *see-though*, piece of lingerie *complete* with leather garter belt straps.  
  
"Oh ho *yes* you *definitely* need that..." Jack said with a smirk, "and many, many, many, many, many, many, many more like it."  
  
"Do you approve of the bags now?" Sam asked putting the lingerie back into her bag.  
  
"If they're filled with those I'm never letting go." Jack answered.  
  
"Really? Never? Too bad..." Sam said dropping her bags and heading down the hall towards Jack's room.  
  
"Oh ho ho..." Jack grunted dropping the bags in his arms and running down the hall.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sam sighed as she cuddled closer to Jack's bare chest, who seemed quite content to just continue drawing small circles on her back with his fingers.  
  
"So," Sam said dreamily, "we never did decide which of us is going to retire."  
  
"Aw Sam! Way to ruin a perfectly good moment." Jack whined.  
  
"They'll be plenty of more good moments for you *after* we have this figured out." Sam teased.  
  
"Well in that case, let's get this worked out." Jack grinned. "I'll retire then when we decide to have kids you'll retire."  
  
"One little problem Jack, have you ever heard of a little thing called income? Besides I've been thinking, maybe Hammond won't split us up." Sam said as she snuggled closer.  
  
"What brought on this sudden theory?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well think about it Jack, ever since we took the Zatarc test Hammond's known about our feelings and since then a lot has happened, hell you've killed me." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, besides we are Hammond's favorites." Jack said with another grin. "So is this all worked out now?"   
  
"What do you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think we have twelve more hours before we have to report back to the base and I'm going use every moment to my advantage." Jack smiled as he looked at Sam.  
  
"Pretty confident in yourself there fly-boy." Sam grinned wickedly.  
  
"You have no idea." Jack purred as he kissed Sam.  
  
"I just have one more question." Sam said quickly.  
  
"Aw Sam!" Jack squeaked. "Don't make me order you to stop asking questions."  
  
"That's exactly it, when we're on base do we go back to "sir" and "colonel"?" Sam asked.  
  
"How about this, I'll call you Carter and you call me sir but we say it with a lot of passion and sexual undertones." Jack grinned in his own wicked manner.  
  
"That's pretty specific, how long have you been planning that little scenario?" Sam asked innocently.   
  
"Since the moment I met you and the idea of ordering you to run into my arms popped into my head, so about six and a half years." Jack's brown eyes sparkled with unbridled passion.   
  
"Yeah?" Sam asked crawling out of Jack's bed and standing at the foot.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked half-sitting up.  
  
"Well *sir* aren't you going to order me to do something?" Sam asked seductively.  
  
"Major Samantha Jean Carter of the United States Air Force! I, Colonel Jonathan Scott O'Neill, order you to report to this bed ASAP for a complete inspection of your abilities." Jack said sternly.   
  
"Yes sir." Sam gave him a mock salute before she crawled back onto the bed.  
  
Jack had just thrown the covers over their heads when the phone rang. Jack groped for the phone and once he found it he pulled it to his ear, "Call back when I'm done ravaging my fiancée...oh, hi Mom."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? The more reviews, the quicker I'll get chapter four done! That is if you want a chapter four! So let me know. 


	4. A Major and her Meeting

Title: A Major and her Meeting  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 "Entity"   
  
Season: 6 (only because of Jonas)  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack finally face General Hammond.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it. I do own the plot though.  
  
Author's Note: You requested it and here it is, part four!  
  
---------------------  
  
"Oh my God! That's how he answered the phone?" Janet asked as she handed Sam a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yep, you should have seen him, he turned six different shades of red and stuttered though the rest of the conversation." Sam answered while sipping her coffee. She didn't bother looking around Janet's cramped office; she'd been there enough times before to know where everything was, like the small picture frame near Janet's computer had Cassie's latest school picture in it even though she fought her mother for retakes.  
  
"Well what did she want?" Janet asked, adjusting herself in her plush roll-around chair.  
  
"To tell Jack that she's coming to town in a few days." Sam answered as she stood up and stretched, she needed to be in Hammond's office in ten minutes.   
  
"Really? Well what did he tell her about you?" Janet asked curiously.  
  
"Not much, she said they'd discuss it when she was in town." Sam replied, taking a few big gulps of her coffee.   
  
"Discuss it? What? Is it up for debate now?" Janet asked as she scrunched her facial features in slight disgust.  
  
"Well it's not in Jack's mind, but his mom might have other ideas." Sam answered as she put her coffee cup down on Janet's desk. "I'll talk to you later, I've got to go talk to Hammond."   
  
"Good luck." Janet called at Sam as she left the small office, "You'll need it."  
  
-------------------  
  
Sam walked up to Hammond's office door and stopped. She took a moment to glance around before rapping on the door twice.  
  
"Come!" General Hammond's gruff voice boomed.  
  
Sam clasped her hand around the doorknob and walked in.  
  
"Major Carter, take a seat." Hammond said flatly.  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam said taking one of the two chairs in front of Hammond's desk. "Colonel O'Neill should be here shortly."  
  
Hammond watched Sam from behind his desk, careful not to give anything he was thinking away, 'Is it just me or did the way she just identify Jack sound completely inappropriate?'  
  
Sure enough someone knocked on the door, "Come!"  
  
The door opened and Jack's lean body walked though, "Hiya George, am I late?"  
  
"No *Colonel* you're right on time. Please sit." Hammond said slightly irritated at Jack's behavior. 'If he's in this mood coming into the meeting I worry what will happen during.'  
  
"Hey there *Carter*." Jack grinned as he purred her name.  
  
"Morning *sir*." Sam purred back.  
  
"Alright you two, what is this about? I've got a call coming in from the Joint Chiefs in ten minutes." Hammond said flatly.  
  
"Well, sir, the colonel and I have had an...interesting development." Sam said, quickly glancing over at Jack.  
  
"Well actually it's a bit more than interesting but she's telling it so..." Jack said quickly.  
  
"No, no if you want to tell him then by all means do." Sam said turning towards Jack.  
  
"No we already discussed this, go ahead." Jack waved his hand dismissively at her.  
  
"Discussed this? Jack you flipped a coin!" Sam argued.  
  
"Damn it Sam just tell George and get it over with!" Jack ordered.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill if you call me George one more time..." Hammond's voice raised several octaves.  
  
"Um, sir, that isn't really necessary, he's just saying it because I don't know how to say, well..." Sam worked though her thoughts as she spoke.  
  
"Damn it you two! Will you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what this is all about." Hammond boomed, getting both Sam and Jack's attentions immediately.   
  
"General, Colonel O'Neill and I are getting married." Sam blurted out before she could stop herself.   
  
Hammond leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. He sighed heavily as he looked at Sam and Jack.  
  
"Well you see sir, Jack got the SGC regulations changed so that officers can be together, so we're not breaking any regs," Sam quickly explained, hoping to get Hammond to end his silence.  
  
Jack, noticing Sam's explanation didn't help with the stiff quiet that had settled in the room, piped up, "And you don't need to worry about separating us, I mean I've killed her for God's sake."  
  
That got him odd looks from both Sam and Hammond, he looked quickly between his fiancée and his CO before realizing he needed to further his explanation, "I mean I *have* killed her."  
  
More odd looks but with a touch of concern now, "I mean I've killed her *before*, not in recent history. Well actually it was just last year but..." Jack glanced between Sam and Hammond's emotionless faces, "...never mind."  
  
Hammond took his eyes off of Jack cautiously; he glanced at Sam and grinned inwardly at their discomfort. Finally he broke into a real smile, "Why do you two think I didn't already know that?"  
  
Sam and Jack both sat with their mouths slightly agape, exchanging a glance between each other before looking back at their shinny headed general. "Uh, what?" Jack asked.  
  
Hammond actually laughed out loud at Jack's statement, at least everything hadn't changed over the weekend, "Colonel O'Neill since when have you been able to do anything without my knowledge?"   
  
"Good point sir." Jack said as he settled back in his chair, content.  
  
"Well if you've known this whole time then why didn't you call to tell us?" Sam asked completely baffled.   
  
"Well I was hoping for a phone call actually, aren't the bride and groom-to-be supposed to tell people and then garner congratulations?" Hammond grinned.  
  
"But, well, sir you already knew!" Sam cried.  
  
"But you didn't know I knew." Hammond smiled.  
  
Sam finally grinned, realizing that all of her worry had been for nothing, Jack, on the other hand, wasn't so sure, "What?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later sweetheart." Sam smiled, reaching over to pat Jack's hand.  
  
"So congratulations to you two." Hammond stood and came around his desk to hug Sam and shake Jack's hand. "Now onto your SG-1 predicament."   
  
Sam and Jack watched quietly as Hammond walked back around his desk and sat back down. Finally Sam piped up, "Sir, listen I know that you probably want to split us apart and this is going to sound strange, but Jack was right, in his own strange way. He was able to neutralize me when the entity had control."  
  
"See that's what I meant!" Jack squeaked, garnering looks from both Sam and Hammond again.  
  
Hammond looked back towards Sam, "Listen I know you two have been though a lot, for the past six years you've worked side by side with each other and still managed to save the world on countless occasions, even at the possible sacrifice of each other. That's why the President and I have decided to keep you two on SG-1 indefinitely."  
  
Sam's mouth slipped into a gaping "O" and Jack took a moment to decipher the message before he looked over at his fiancée and grinned happily, "See honey, all of that worrying for nothing."  
  
"Don't start with me Jack, you liked my worrying too." Sam retorted.   
  
"No, I liked what came after..." Jack began but suddenly led off.   
  
"Ahem." Hammond cleared his voice to remind his new lovebirds he was in the room. Sam's head immediately turned back to the general, her cheeks suddenly flushed with three shades of red. "I wanted to tell you two that new quarters are being arranged as we speak here on base for you two, in addition to your individual rooms and I want to be the first to give you an engagement gift."  
  
While Hammond reached down behind his desk, Jack took the opportunity to look over at Sam, "We get gifts for this?"  
  
Sam gave him one of her 'Grow-up Jack' looks that she had gotten so good at over the past six years and he turned his attention back to Hammond.  
  
"Here you go." Hammond said holding a picture frame out to Sam and Jack.  
  
Jack reached out and took it, after a moment he smiled and handed the picture frame to Sam. He stood and reached over Hammond's desk for a handshake, "Thanks George."  
  
Sam stood with tears in her eyes and hugged her general, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't worry about it, but I do expect to see that hanging up when I come over for the barbeque this weekend." Hammond grinned as Sam clutched to her engagement gift, a framed copy of the letter from the President along with handwritten notes from both "Mr. P." and Hammond wishing them the best of luck.  
  
"No problem." Jack said as he put his arm around Sam and the pair excused themselves from the office.  
  
As the office door closed behind them Sam looked up at Jack from her still half-watery blue eyes, "One problem, what barbeque?"  
  
Jack looked at his angelic girl and realized what she meant. The Stargate barbeque had become an event at the SGC that usually happened at whosever house was biggest, which was generally Jack's because it was the most sparsely filled and this particular barbeque of the SGC team had been scheduled to take place for months, off world ambassadors were even coming. But so was his mother. His mother who believed that he was a pencil pusher for the Air Force who was gone for weeks at a time on fishing trips, *not* saving the world from alien threats on different planets.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Can't anything be easy?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Author's Note: There you have it! It's really just a filler so I can get to the good stuff, like Jack's mom's visit! That is if you still want me to keep going. As usual feedback of any nature is enjoyed and will be considered birthday gifts:) Also a few short notes to people who have reviewed before:  
  
Dimac99: Hope my Sam / Jack arrangement works out for you here.  
  
CharmedAli: I told you that you gave me an idea for the note and here it was! 


	5. A Major and her Mother in Law Part 1

Title: A Major and her Mother-in-Law Part 1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: 6 (only because of Jonas)  
  
Summary: Sam finally meets her soon-to-be mother-in-law.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. Also there are small references to "Meet the Parents" and "Miss Congeniality", I don't own them either. I do own the plot and Lauren O'Neill though.  
  
Author's Note: Surprise! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I got stuck until I got a sudden burst of creativity so you had to suffer, sorry. And special thanks for those of you who continually e-mailed me asking where this chapter was.  
  
--------------------  
  
'I can't believe I got myself into this!' Sam mentally screamed at herself as she tried not to spill anything from the four boiling pots on the stove on herself. 'Who does Jack think I am? Suzy Homemaker?'  
  
Just then the phone rang, "Ah!" Sam screamed aloud as she dropped her wooden spoon next to the stove and grabbed the phone mounted to the wall. "Hello?"  
  
"Sam, did I catch you at a bad time?" Janet's voice rang over the other side.  
  
"Oh, no Jan..." Sam said going back to the stove, "It's just I'm in the middle of cooking."  
  
"*You're* cooking, you've got to be kidding me." Sam could hear the smile in Janet's voice.  
  
"Hey I'm not a bad cook! You've had my cooking before and liked it!" Sam said slightly hurt.  
  
"No, no it's not that it's just, well, you don't generally cook on days that you work." Janet lied, the smile still evident. "So why are you cooking?"  
  
"Jack's mom is coming." Sam breathed, still trying not to spill on herself.  
  
"Really? That's tonight?" Janet asked, her smile fading into curiosity.   
  
"Yes it's today." Sam said turning two of the knobs off and changing her focus to cutting vegetables.  
  
"Wait Sam, why are you so stressed by this?" Janet asked; her medical training realized that something was off.  
  
"What? I'm not stressed." Sam exhaled as she stopped what she was doing to focus on the conversation.  
  
"Sam." Janet didn't even bother to make it a question.  
  
"Jan, I'm nervous." Sam admitted though only to Janet, she valued her girl talk with her.   
  
"Sam why on Earth are you nervous?" Janet asked.  
  
"Come on Jan, you mean to tell me that you are never nervous when you meet your boyfriend's mom?" Sam asked.  
  
"What boyfriend?" Janet's smile had returned.  
  
"Aw, I'm sure Jonas wouldn't appreciate that." Sam said with her own smile.  
  
"Don't start with me Sam." Janet growled.  
  
"It may have been different if my mom had been around, I don't think I would be feeling like this. I mean Lauren, Jack's mom, is the first woman I've had to impress in a long time." Sam said, going back to the situation at hand but filing Janet's reaction away for later.  
  
"Why do you have to impress her?" Janet asked, hesitant still about the Jonas subject.  
  
"Jan, she's like a second chance at a mother in some ways and she's Jack's mom." Sam answered.  
  
"Well Sam take a mother's advice, just be yourself, it comes off much better if you're just being true to everyone around you than if you're trying to impress. It makes you seem like you're desperate." Janet said as her motherly instincts took over.  
  
"Be myself?" Sam mirrored.  
  
"Be yourself." Janet answered.  
  
"Thanks Jan." Sam grinned as she turned off the stove.  
  
"You're welcome. I expect an update soon." Janet said.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go get ready now. Thanks again." Sam said as she turned the stove off completely.  
  
"Welcome. Bye." Janet said as Sam walked to hang up the phone.  
  
"Bye Jan." And with that Sam hung up the phone. She turned back to her mess with a grin on her face. She grabbed two of the pots and poured their contents into the sink, the contents of the other two were poured into zip-lock gabs and shoved in the back of the refrigerator. The half-chopped veggies hit the garbage can as Sam grabbed the phone again.   
  
"Hello? Eddie? Yeah hi, it's Sam Carter. I'm good, how about you? Good, hey I was wondering could I get my "party" layout? No actually the guy's aren't over but some family is...yeah, oh hey don't drop it off at my place, let me give you the address here," Sam twiddled her fingers against the marble counter as she gave the address to Eddie, before asking how long until delivery, "Okay, twenty minutes? Great see you then."  
  
Sam hung the phone up as she walked out of the kitchen. She ducked into Jack's bedroom, 'Well actually *our* bedroom.' Sam smiled to herself as she peeled away her clothes and jumped into the shower. Less than ten minutes later she was out and drying her hair with a spare towel. She found her favorite blue day dress and slipped it on, added a touch of makeup to her face and a handful of gel to her hair before taking a moment to glance at herself in the mirror. 'I look like myself on a normal non-base day...perfect.' Sam grinned as she gathered up the laundry and tossed it into the hamper in the corner of the bedroom. Doing a quick sweep of the room, everything looked fine and she headed back to finish cleaning the kitchen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Just as Sam finished cleaning she heard the familiar slam of a certain heavy-duty truck and people shuffling up the path. Taking a deep breath, Sam steadied herself before walking into the hall just as Jack opened the front door.  
  
"Sam! We're-here." Jack finished the last of his sentence in a near whisper after realizing his future wife was standing only a few feet from him. "Hiya."   
  
"Hi." Sam grinned at Jack as she walked towards him, his mouth just ever so slightly agape.  
  
"Do you plan on blocking the door all day?" A voice called from behind Jack.  
  
"Ah, um, no I'm moving." Jack stuttered, still unable to take his eyes off of Sam. 'He thinks you're gorgeous...' Sam's mind sang one of her favorite movie lines.  
  
"Jonathan!" The voice struggled slightly as an older woman squeezed her way into the house. She was shorter than Jack, shorter than Sam even, not much taller than five foot five. She had long silver hair, braded down her back and green eyes. She dropped her bags, one of which landed on Jack's foot, pulling him out of his trance.  
  
"Um, sorry Mom. Mom, I would like you to meet Samantha Carter, my fiancée, Sam this is my mom, Lauren O'Neill." Jack said quickly introducing the two women in his life.  
  
"Hello Mrs. O'Neill, it's nice to finally meet you, Jack's told me a lot about you over the years." Sam said walking towards the woman with her hand held out.  
  
"Funny he never mentioned you were a woman until I called the other night." Lauren O'Neill replied as Sam glanced at Jack. "Jack mentioned that you were cooking, is it ready?"  
  
"Actually," Sam began to reply, "I ordered out."  
  
"Oh, so you can't cook." Lauren said, as she looked Sam dead in the face.  
  
"Actually I *don't* cook. Not on work days." Sam answered just as a small black car pulled up in front of the house that read 'Eddie's Chinese Takeout'. "Now if you two excuse me."  
  
Sam walked out onto the porch and down the small path to meet Eddie at the sidewalk. Seeing his opportunity Jack looked at his mother, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Lauren replied with a grin as she ventured deeper into the house.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like Gaylord Focker?" Jack murmured under his breath. It wasn't necessarily the best analogy but it was the way he felt.  
  
"Jonathan! Grab my bags!" Lauren called from inside of the house.  
  
"Yes mother." Jack grumbled, grabbing his mom's bags and heading into the house, leaving the door open for Sam's return, he prayed that she would return.  
  
--------------------  
  
After Thought: I'm on a roll now, I've already finished part two but I'm waiting for feedback on this one before I post it:) And for future reference, should Jack's mom be around for the BBQ? 


	6. A Major and her Mother in Law Part 2

Title: A Major and her Mother-in-Law Part 2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: 6 (only because of Jonas)  
  
Summary: Sam soon-to-be mother-in-law continues her visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. Also there are small references to the soft drinks "Pepsi" and "Coke", I don't own them either. I do own the plot and Lauren O'Neill though.  
  
Author's Note: Here is chapter six! (Or part two) It gets pretty dramatic and there's minor language exchanged.  
  
------------------------  
  
'I may need to injure Janet by the end of this...' Sam thought as she closed the front door. Thankfully Lauren was gone, as were her bags, but so was Jack. 'We've been though everything imaginable in the last six years, maybe his mother is the last test.' Sam grinned at herself as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey baby," Jack said walking towards Sam and kissing her quickly before grabbing the bags of food from her and walking back to the counter.  
  
"'Hey Baby'? That's all you have to say to me?" Sam asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did you remember my fortune cookies?" Jack asked looking at Sam, his voice sounded serious enough even though he was being sarcastic. Sam glared at him for a moment before he walked over and hugged her, a motion that she did not return, "Aww, come on Sammie, don't let her bother you, I'm going to marry you regardless."   
  
Sam grumbled something into Jack's chest that he was quite sure was obscene when his mother walked in, "I just spent two hours on a plane with nothing to eat, do you mind?"  
  
Sam grumbled something else that Jack was positive was something inappropriate and completely unlike her, "Sure Mom, just go into the dining room and we'll be in a minute."  
  
"I'll get it myself or else it may be cold by the time you two are done." Lauren replied walking over to the food.  
  
'I'm going to kill her,' Sam thought to herself before pulling herself out of Jack's arms. "What can I get you to drink Lauren?"  
  
"Do you have any Coke?" Lauren asked as she topped her plate off with a spoonful of rice.  
  
"No only Pepsi." Sam replied as she looked through the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just have some water then." Lauren said walking out of the room but managing to call behind her, "Jack get that for me."  
  
Sam shot her fiancé a look but didn't say a word, she didn't need too, with a look like hers, Jack understood her loud and clear, he was going to get it sometime or the other.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sam and Jack arrived in the dining room only several minutes later. The room settled in a heavy, uncomfortable silence. Finally Jack, being himself, needed some action, "So Mom, what do you think of the house?"  
  
Sam glanced across the table at Jack, that wasn't his original question, after six years of watching him in all kinds of situations; she could tell when he was holding back.  
  
"Nice." Lauren answered and went back to chewing.  
  
"And your flight?" Jack continually asked, not missing a beat.  
  
"Good." Lauren replied, it seemed to Sam like she was hearing the same drummer.   
  
"And of Sam?" He asked.  
  
Lauren made a choking noise and quickly gulped down some of her water, "Jonathan! Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Well damn Mom, maybe you would talk more to her that way, at least you wouldn't be as rude." Jack said so suddenly that Sam nearly choked.  
  
"Jonathan!" Lauren croaked as she looked over at her son. "How could you say something like that!?"   
  
"Hell Mom it's true! You haven't said one kind thing to Sam since we've arrived!" Jack said, not breaking eye contact with his mother.  
  
"Well did you expect me to be Mrs. Brady about it? Jack you've talked about your friends so vaguely over the past few years that when you finally said "Sam" I figured it was a man! So now after six years of thinking that Sam was a man to suddenly discover that not only is Sam a *Samantha* but the two of you are engaged! How do you think I feel? Now if you two excuse will me I'm going to get some sleep, I suddenly lost my appetite." Lauren said suddenly as she walked away from the table, disappearing down the hall.  
  
"Well, that went well." Jack said as he sipped his beer. He glanced at Sam from across the table to find her looking slightly pale, "Don't worry Sam, Mom has a tendency to be dramatic."   
  
"You mean she's an O'Neill." Sam asked with a minor grin, her face still slack with unhappiness.   
  
"I'm sorry Sam, I know this isn't what you were planning." Jack said, reaching out and grabbing her hand.  
  
"It's not your fault Jack." Sam said before turning back to her food, neither spoke for the rest of the meal.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Sam said with a grin as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear the next morning. Trying to escape the horror that had befallen the O'Neill household the night before, Sam decided to call her favorite Goddaughter, "I wanted to catch you before you went to school."  
  
"So the meeting didn't go well, did it?" Cassandra Fraiser asked from her side of the phone.  
  
"You are too smart for your own good." Sam laughed as she picked up her coffee cup.  
  
Just then Jack walked into the kitchen, "Who?" Jack mouthed to his smiling fiancée.   
  
"It's Cassie." Sam said out-loud to Jack as he went about making his own cup of coffee.  
  
He waved her over and Sam held the phone to his ear, "Hey there sweetheart, gossiping with Sam?"  
  
"You got it Uncle Jack." Cassie laughed.  
  
"Well save some Jonas gossip for me." Jack grinned, "See you this weekend."  
  
"You got it. Bye." Cassie said as Sam took the phone back.  
  
Just then Lauren walked into the room, all she had to do was give her son an odd look for him to understand.  
  
"It's our Goddaughter." Jack said as he moved away from the coffee pot for his mom.  
  
"Ah, another thing I didn't know." Lauren said as she grabbed herself a mug.  
  
"Okay Cass, we'll see you this weekend, bye." Sam said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Everything okay?" Jack asked Sam's grinning face.  
  
"Yeah Jonas just beeped in to talk to Janet." Sam answered taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Really?" Jack laughed.  
  
Lauren glanced between the two smiling people, feeling completely out of the loop when, surprisingly, Sam explained, "Janet Fraiser and Jonas Quinn work with us. Janet adopted Cassandra a few years ago. Anyway the three of us are trying our best to hook Janet and Jonas up."  
  
"Ah, and that's how you two pass your time?" Lauren asked, her attitude evident once more.  
  
"Naw, we work too." Jack answered.  
  
"Oh yes on, what's the term, um...deep space telescopes correct?" Lauren asked sarcastically.   
  
"That's right." Jack answered. "Sam here is an astrophysicist."  
  
Lauren left her face slack as she asked, "So what is it that you do?"  
  
"I count the screws." Jack answered just as blank faced and Sam muffled a laugh. "Now aren't you happy that all of those years of school amounted to something worth while?"  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sam excused herself to get it, 'Saved by the doorbell. I don't know how much more I could have taken.' Even as it was, Sam's cheeks were flushed red with the attempt of not laughing. "Hello?" Sam asked as she pulled open the door.  
  
"Morning Major Carter, I hear congratulations are in order." Major Paul Davis said as he held out a bouquet of daisies.   
  
"Thank you..." Sam began but wasn't sure where to go with it, 'Paul...Major...Davis, too many choices, not enough coffee in my system.'  
  
"Call me Paul, we're off duty." Davis grinned.  
  
"Thank you Paul, they're beautiful." Sam said, "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Oh no, I can't, I just wanted to drop off these folders, General Hammond said that the two of you had taken the day off but my orders were to deliver the folders so here I am." Davis explained. "And here are the folders. So you and Colonel O'Neill have a good day off, if anyone deserves it, it's you two."  
  
"Thank you again Paul, oh...um...are you coming to the barbeque?" Sam asked as Davis placed his uniform hat onto his head.  
  
"Well is that an invitation?" Davis asked with a half grin.  
  
"Yes." Sam grinned back.  
  
"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Davis grinned.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Sam waved as Davis walked down the small path. She closed the door to find both Jack and his mother standing down the hall, watching her. "Um that was Major Davis, he wanted to drop off some things."  
  
"And the flowers?" Jack asked, his eyebrow rose in an entertained fashion.  
  
"Our, well my engagement gift." Sam answered, remembering the bright yellow flowers in her hands.  
  
"Wow a plaque from the General and flowers from Davis, you seem to be on a roll." Jack grinned.  
  
Sam grinned back and shrugged, a look Jack recognized as her being embarrassed.   
  
"What is all this business of a barbeque?" Lauren asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not a big deal Mom, just a little get together with people from work." Jack answered.   
  
"So is that my un-invitation?" Lauren asked, glancing at her son.  
  
"Actually Lauren," Sam interrupted to prevent another clash, "I need some help shopping, Jack never likes to do the shopping, so I was hoping that you would help me."  
  
Jack shot a stunned look to Sam, obviously shocked at her latest offer.  
  
'I can have the greatest ideas in the universe, save numerous races from annihilation but nothing good comes to mind when dealing with one woman.' Sam thought to herself.  
  
"Okay let's go." Lauren grinned. Jack made a motion to grab his jacket when Lauren threw her arm out, "No Jack, you heard Sam, you don't like to go shopping, so stay here, it will be a girls day out."  
  
Sam sent Jack a mixed look as she and Lauren headed to the door. His 'girls' disappeared as the doors closed, leaving Jack alone. "May the force be with you Sam."  
  
-------------------------  
  
The girls returned by nightfall, and much to Jack's dismay things hadn't seemed to improve between the two women. In fact, Sam seemed to be one nag away from becoming homicidal. He helped them bring in all of the food and accessories into the garage before he cornered Sam, "Why don't you go and draw a bath?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Sam sighed; taking a deep breath and inhaling Jack's sent immediately calmed her. 'The scent of home and safety.' Sam thought.  
  
"No Sam, you're not. Besides my mother and I need to have a chat." Jack said, he took a moment to look deep into Sam's blue eyes before he leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of her head. And with that he walked towards the back porch, where his mother had disappeared too.   
  
----------------------  
  
"Mom, we need to have ourselves a talk." Jack said as he strolled onto the back deck.  
  
"Come now Jack, I've had a long day, can't this wait?" Lauren asked from her place on a chair.  
  
"No Mom, it can't. What is it about Sam that you hate so much?" Jack asked, strolling over.  
  
"Who said I hate her?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Well geez Mom, I could be blind, dumb and deaf and still realize that you hate Sam." Jack said sitting down across the table, like an interrogation was about to take place.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sam quietly crept up to the bottom of the stairs from her new hiding place she could see Jack and Lauren at the opposite side of the deck. 'This isn't spying.' Sam thought to herself. 'It's reconnaissance.'   
  
----------------------  
  
"Don't you think that I may just have some reservations about you getting married again?" Lauren asked, sipping her drink.  
  
"What? You don't like Sam because you don't want me to get married again?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sam is young Jack, no doubt she wants a family of her own, and after I saw what you went though with Sara and Charlie," Lauren explained.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jack yelled as he pushed away from the table.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice what you went though Jack," Lauren said.  
  
"Mom, Sam is different. She is a great woman. She's smart and funny and not to mention smart. She's wonderful and sexy and I love her with every fiber of my being. Deal with it." And with that Jack stormed back into the house.  
  
----------------------  
  
From her hiding spot, Sam could feel her cheeks redden, her heart race and her eyes water, 'I am the luckiest woman on the planet.'  
  
----------------------  
  
"He's so cute when he's angry, have you noticed that Sam?" Lauren asked suddenly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sam jumped ever so slightly by Lauren's words; she didn't expect to be caught by a civilian, especially a seventy-two year old. She walked up the deck stairs to join Lauren, "I thought you were supposed to hate me."  
  
Lauren grinned a playful grin, "Oh now come on sweetheart, you don't honesty think that I hate you do you?"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned herself, "Well I apologize for having gotten that confused, that was so stupid of me."  
  
"Okay I deserved that and much more but come now, Jack is my only son and besides I wasn't sure if I liked you." Lauren admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, the feeling was mutual." Sam said, shifting her weight from on hip to the other.  
  
Lauren smiled a small smile, "I needed to make sure that you weren't like Sara."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked, not completely convinced.  
  
"Sara was just not the right woman for Jack but they were young and in love. I'm not even one hundred percent positive that they would have stayed married, even if Charlie's accident hadn't happened. But you Sam, you're beautiful but you're probably the smartest person I've ever met, so for you to be attracted to my son *is* a bit stunning but most importantly you can handle yourself with my son, the only other person I've ever seen do that is myself." Lauren grinned at the last part.  
  
"So you like me?" Sam made it a question to humor Lauren.  
  
"What I'm saying is I can't wait to have you as a daughter. And I'm not going to make you call me 'Mom' or anything like that, Jack told me about your mother." Lauren said watching Sam. "And I apologize that I've put you through Hell the past two days."  
  
Taking a moment Sam smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Lauren grinned as she and Sam linked arms and headed for the house. "I love your haircut, where did you get it done?"  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that this ride is going to be crazier than the last?' Sam asked herself as she grinned at Lauren and closed the door behind them.  
  
----------------------  
  
After Thought: What do you think? Has Lauren redeemed herself? And as I work on part seven so far everyone wants Lauren to attend the BBQ, any other ideas either pro her attending or against? 


	7. A Major and her Barbeque

Title: A Major and her Barbeque   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: 6 (only because of Jonas)  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack have their SGC barbeque and juggle Lauren at the same time.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up I also have no rights to the Dukes of Hazard. I do own the plot and Lauren O'Neill though.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for such a long wait, I had this done about a month ago when I got sick and my life just got to crazy too finish it. Sorry. I hope you like it.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I can't believe her!" Jack growled as he tossed the bed sheets back.  
  
Sam just shrugged, she understood where Jack was coming from, "Well on the bright side she doesn't hate me."  
  
Jack glanced up at Sam, who was standing beside her side of the bed, in a long silk nightgown, not quite wearing a grin on her face but just a look of relief, "How could she hate you? We've been around the galaxy and hundreds upon hundreds of men have fallen in love with you. I even think Thor has a thing for you."  
  
"Why Jonathan O'Neill, are you trying to kiss up to me?" Sam asked with a grin as she climbed into their bed.  
  
"I've gone a day without, well you know, and I think I'm becoming delusional." Jack grinned while he crawled in after her.  
  
"Well that's just wrong." Sam said as she slightly faked a hurt feeling.  
  
"Wha?" Jack asked, already confused. "Aw geez, that came out wrong."  
  
Sam laughed as she grabbed her fiancé's face and brought it to hers for a kiss. He slid one leg over her to straddle her legs to the bed without breaking the kiss. Finally breaking for air, Sam stifled a giggle as Jack playfully tugged his shirt up like a mini strip show.  
  
"No giggling Jack!" Lauren's voice boomed suddenly, carrying across the hall and though the closed door quite well.  
  
Jack threw his arms up and sighed as Sam burst into a fit of laughter, "Well look at it this way Jack, at least this time it isn't your sidearm."  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack could feel his senses come to life slowly without opening his eyes. He could feel his arms around something warm and soft and snuggled closer to it. He gently kissed it several times before grinning and saying "Good morning..." all before he opened his eyes. After he did so he realized that it wasn't his fiancée currently in his arms but rather her pillow. "Sam?"  
  
On command his beautiful blonde stepped out of the bathroom grinning like a Cheshire cat as she put on her earrings, "Morning."  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Jack yawned.  
  
"Your mother and I are going out." Sam said as she reached for her thigh length black leather jacket.  
  
"Going where? People are going to start showing up in a few hours." Jack asked.  
  
"Out. Besides you've thrown the BBQ for the past four years, it's not like you don't know how to set up." Sam said, quickly checking herself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't, why do you think I always called you for help?" Jack asked, still trying to play innocent.  
  
"I thought it was because you liked checking out my butt in those tight jeans I always wear." Sam grinned, kissing Jack before heading to the door.  
  
"Those would look much better as Daisy Duke cut offs you know!" Jack yelled after her.  
  
-----------------  
  
After finally getting up and out of bed, Jack found a clean non-wrinkled pair of light brown slacks and a white button down shirt and pulled them on before heading down stairs to start setting up. He noticed that Sam cleaned the kitchen and left some food out for him to set up.  
  
"Okay, it is at this point that I call Sam." Jack said to no one in particular. That's when he spotted the phone and got an idea, reaching for the phone he dialed and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey there Cass." Jack grinned.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jack, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing I was just wondering if your mom is home." Jack said as he glanced over at the food.  
  
"Sure, hold on, MOM!" Cassie yelled.  
  
Jack could hear the phone trade hands before Janet's voice came though, "Colonel? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah everything's fine but I was wondering what you were doing." Jack said, silently praying that didn't come out wrong.  
  
"Uh, are you sure everything is okay?" Janet asked.  
  
"Sam's gone and I need help setting up." Jack sighed.  
  
"Oh, okay then. What if I finished getting ready and come over?" Janet asked.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Jack grinned as he hung up the phone. He glanced around the room before struggling, usually at this point and time Sam sent him out to go start the barbeque while she set up inside.   
  
"I miss Sam." He said to no one again.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Jack! We're home!" Sam called as she and Lauren stepped into the house.  
  
"Sam!" A female voice called urgently from the kitchen.  
  
Sam exchanged a glance with Lauren before dashing over the kitchen doorway, "Janet?"  
  
"Sam please help me." Janet sighed as she looked at her friend. She had been wearing a long brown dress with matching boots but now something dark and sticky was smeared across the front.  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile at her friend, she maybe a mother but she wasn't any more of a Suzy Homemaker than Sam herself, "Jack?"  
  
"He said he needed help and that you were gone." Janet sighed, eyeing the smear on her dress.  
  
"Go upstairs, the left side of the closet is mine, see if you can find yourself a new dress." Sam said relieving her friend of active duty.   
  
"Thanks Sam." Janet said walking to the threshold but she bumped into Lauren. "Oh..."  
  
"Oh, geez, Janet, this is Lauren O'Neill, Jack's mother. Lauren this is Doctor Janet Fraiser, my best friend and co-worker." Sam said introducing the two women.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Janet said as she smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Likewise." Lauren said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm going to go change now." Janet said pointing up stairs.  
  
"Okay Jan." Sam grinned as Janet disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Let me give you a hand." Lauren offered as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"No need, I've got this covered. Can you please make sure that Jack didn't mess up the living room for me?" Sam asked as she already began getting the kitchen under control. After four years of setting up she knew what she was doing.   
  
"Okay." Lauren said heading into the living room. In a matter of moments she heard a pan clatter to the ground and Jack call something out. She dropped the container she was holding and headed in to investigate.  
  
"Mom! Your hair!" Jack said, making no motion to pick up the pan he dropped, but rather to touch his mom's new haircut.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Lauren grinned as she ran her hand though her new ultra short hair. Lauren continued walking, going right out onto the back deck, leaving Sam with a very perplexed looking Jack.  
  
"What...what..." Jack stuttered, realizing that his mother's hair was now cut exactly like his fiancées.   
  
"Honey, you know how your mom liked my haircut?" Sam grinned sweetly, getting ready to defuse the situation.   
  
-----------------  
  
Within a half an hour the house was set up and ready, Sam moved about on Jack's deck, putting the finishing touches as people started arriving. Jack was still attempting a last minute cleanup job on the grill while Lauren disappeared to change.  
  
Jack's doorbell sounded and Sam quickly patted her hands off on her jeans, "I'll get it."  
  
Sam opened the door to be greeted by Jonas' grinning face, "Hi Sam."  
  
"Hi Jonas." Sam grinned as she allowed the jovial alien to enter the house. Just as he walked in Janet reappeared. She had changed into one of Sam's slim peach dresses; her short, dark hair contrasted the color perfectly.  
  
"Wow..." Jonas breathed as he watched the doctor come towards them. Sam had to agree, generally her friend always wore darker colors but suddenly seeing her in such a dress, it was truly breathtaking.   
  
"This was the only dress I could find that wasn't too long for me." Janet explained as she rolled her hands down the front of the dress nervously.   
  
Sam went to say how beautiful she looked in it but Jonas beat her to the punch, "You look amazing Janet."  
  
Janet blushed but approached closer, trying her best to shrug off Jonas' statement, "Thank you Jonas, you look great too."  
  
Sam noticed that the blond, grinning alien was wearing a pair of tight kakis and a long sleeved thin sweater, which outlined his thin, muscular body very well.  
  
"Why don't you two grab something to drink?" Sam offered as she watched Jonas watch Janet.  
  
"What do you say?" Jonas asked, offering the doctor his arm.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Janet grinned as she looped her arm in his.   
  
Sam watched as the pair nearly glided into the house, with a small grin on her face. The grin quickly changed into a full-blown smile as she saw Jack's reaction to their friends' actions.  
  
"How do I look?" Lauren suddenly asked, pulling Sam out of her moment. Sam looked over at the woman and noticed that she was wearing a very classy white two-piece that wasn't quite a suit but dressy looking anyway.  
  
"You look great." Sam grinned just as someone knocked at the door. "More visitors." She grinned before opening the doors.  
  
"Murry." Sam half laughed at the sight of the large stoic alien before her. He was wearing a slight grin, a barrowed suit and a bandana around his head to hide his mark from being Apophis' first prime.   
  
"Good afternoon Major Carter." Teal'c nodded as he held out a bouquet of daisies for his teammate.  
  
"Murry..." Sam awed as she took her friend's offering.  
  
"For news of your engagement." He nodded.  
  
"These as well." A voice said from behind Teal'c, who moved slightly to reveal Bra'tac with another bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh, thank you..." Sam said retrieving the flowers. Just before she said his name, Lauren made her presence known by opening the door wider so she could see. "Oh Lauren, this is Murry, he's a friend from work and this is..."  
  
Sam's blue eyes shot to Teal'c in a slight panic, "This..." Teal'c said with an unidentifiable jovial ring to his voice, "...is Waldo, he is my mentor."  
  
Lauren inspected Teal'c slightly before moving onto Bra'tac or Waldo. He was also dressed in a suit but he wore a slick, twenties inspired hat instead of his usual metal skullcap with a white gauze bandage over his Apophis symbol.   
  
"I didn't know people still had mentors." Lauren said suspiciously.  
  
"I am not so much a mentor to Murry as a father figure." Bra'tac explained.  
  
"Hm." Lauren hummed as she nodded, still not quite convinced.  
  
"Uh, Murry, Waldo, why don't you two come in?" Sam asked, hoping to diffuse Lauren's suspicions.   
  
"Thank you kindly Major Carter." Teal'c nodded as he stepped into the house, followed closely by Bra'tac.  
  
-----------------  
  
Over the next half hour or so many more guests arrived and filled Jack's house and backyard with the jovial sounds of conversation and laughter. Everyone seemed to just fall into things, Jonas was sharing stories with Siler and Dagwood, Janet was conversing with Major Davis and various members of SG-6, Jack and "Murry" were smiling as they both worked at the grill while Sam waited rather anxiously for her father's arrival. She and Jack had yet to speak to him face to face about the engagement, well Jack had but Sam hadn't yet. And besides all of that, she was just happy when she got to see her father, which was becoming less and less because of his ongoing work with the Tok'ra - Tauri - Jaffa alliance. Finally someone knocked at the front door and Sam opened it to find her grinning father.  
  
"Dad!" Sam laughed as she and her father embraced.  
  
"Hey Sammie." Jacob laughed back before he and his daughter parted. "Let me see that ring."  
  
Sam gave her father her left hand as her cheeks flushed pink. "Aw Sam, congratulations, I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Sam smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You're welcome kiddo. You know there have been few times that I've been prouder of you than when Jack asked me for your hand." Jacob said, his eyes twinkled and confirmed his words.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, slightly confused, "Why?"  
  
"I think it was the little speech he gave before hand, it was beautiful." Jacob answered.  
  
"Speech?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep. First he apologized for asking me first, he knew I'd want your okay before I'd give him my blessing then he explained to me how much my Samantha Carter meant to him, how much she had always meant to him and how she always would. How his life would never be the same if she weren't in it. He really loves you Sam." Jacob answered, his face glowing in reverie.  
  
Sam took a moment to imagine her fiancé saying those things before she smiled, "I really love him."  
  
Jacob and his daughter shared a moment before he finally spoke up, "So what's an old man and his worm need to do to get invited in?"  
  
Sam moved and allowed her father to enter the house before closing the door and leaning over, "You and Selmak be careful, Jack's mom is running around."   
  
"You got it kid, besides Selmak has decided to sit this one out. He says he likes to see my relationships though my eyes." Jacob said as he and Sam headed out onto the back porch.  
  
"Well tell him thanks." Sam smiled just as Lauren walked up.  
  
"Sam, Jack is looking for you." The elderly O'Neill said as she stopped in front of Jacob, who was watching her intently.  
  
"Uh, Lauren I would like you to meet my father, Jacob Carter, Dad this is Lauren O'Neill, Jack's mother." Sam said, quickly introducing the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Both parents said as they quickly shook hands.  
  
"Sam!" Jack called from the other side of the deck, waving a pair of metal tongs in the air.  
  
"I'd better check on him." Sam said as she excused herself and headed over to her fiancé.   
  
Jacob looked over at Lauren and nodded curtly as she did back to him before the two parted ways, Jacob heading over to General Hammond and Lauren heading over to the drink table.  
  
-----------------  
  
"What do you need Jack?" Sam asked as she approached her fiancé at his station at the grill.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked with a creeping grin on his face.  
  
"Ah-hem." Teal'c said matter-of-factly to remind his teammates of his remaining presence.   
  
"Sorry T." Jack grinned, slightly embarrassed.   
  
"It is quite alright O'Neill." Teal'c nodded. "Major Carter, O'Neill is in need of a plate."  
  
"I think I can do that." Sam grinned as she headed back into the house and into the kitchen.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said pulling his friend's attention back to him.  
  
"Yeah T?" Jack asked.  
  
"This," Teal'c said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to the graying colonel, "Is a traditional Jaffa blessing. I have written it for you and Major Carter as a gift, to show my faith in your relationship."   
  
Jack grinned as he took the note and opened it to find it all written in Jaffa, "Uh...thanks big guy. You shouldn't have."  
  
Teal'c grinned and gave him a slight bow.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile across the yard, Bra'tac carefully approached Lauren. "Greetings again O'Neill's mother."  
  
"Oh, it's just Lauren, Waldo." She replied.   
  
"Then greetings again Lauren." Bra'tac grinned.  
  
"So, do you know my son?" Lauren asked, making small talk.   
  
"Yes O'Neill and I have worked together on many occasion, he is a fine warrior." Bra'tac nodded.   
  
"Really? That's funny considering my son works in deep space telemetry." Lauren said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes but he and I have shared many a story over food." Bra'tac said with the nod of his head.  
  
Lauren didn't reply to that, she just nodded several times. Bra'tac was about to say something when Teal'c's voice rang out over the crowd, "Waldo! Please join O'Neill and I!"  
  
Bra'tac nodded slightly before heading over to his apprentice, leaving Lauren alone but only for a moment because Jonas approached.   
  
"Hello Mrs. O'Neill; are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, his ever-present smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yes, I don't know too many people. Please, call me Lauren." She replied.  
  
"Well I know it must be hard, there are a lot of people here. To tell you the truth the only reason why I know most of these people is because I see them so much." Jonas said as he poured himself a drink.  
  
"Really?" Lauren asked, Jonas' words had gotten her attention. "What do you do at the mountain?"  
  
Jonas paused for a moment before grinning, "Well I do a lot of things. Mostly I translate."  
  
"Oh? Translate what?" Lauren asked, suppressing an O'Neill grin.   
  
"Anything and everything." Jonas replied.  
  
Lauren looked as though she was going to ask something when suddenly Sam appeared, "How's everything going?"  
  
Jonas flashed Sam a worried grin and she smiled at him, "Lauren, your cell phone is ringing."  
  
"Oh, I'm expecting a call too, excuse me." Lauren said as she walked away.  
  
"Thank you Sam." Jonas sighed.  
  
"You're welcome Jonas, hey Cassie was looking for you." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting her a drink, I'd better go and find her." Jonas said as he walked towards the end of the porch.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam walked up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well hello there." Jack grinned as he turned away from the grill.  
  
"You know what? I think that Bra'tac likes your mother." Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"No..." Jack breathed but his fiancée nodded over towards the sliding door and Jack looked over just in time to see Bra'tac kiss the back of his mother's hand before she walked over to them. "Eww..." Jack whispered to Sam before his mother was close enough to hear.  
  
"I have to leave Jack." Lauren said as she stopped in front of her son.  
  
"What? Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because, Katie's due any day." Was Lauren's only reply.  
  
"Katie?" Sam asked.  
  
"My cousin." Jack answered, never looking away from his mom.   
  
"Why can't Aunt Daisy take care of it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, don't be stubborn I need to go." Lauren said giving Jack a half glare.  
  
"When do you need to leave?" Sam asked.  
  
"Immediately." Lauren replied. "I'm already packed and I called a cab."  
  
"A cab?" Jack asked.  
  
"Don't be dumb, you're in the middle of a party. I'll call when I get to Katie's." Lauren said as she leaned over and kissed her son before turning to Sam and giving her a kiss.  
  
"At least let us walk you to the door." Jack said as he took off his apron and handed it to Teal'c.  
  
-----------------  
  
A cab pulled up in front of Jack's house and he carried his mom's bags down to the trunk while his "two women" talked.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly Sam, I was really enjoying getting to know you." Lauren smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean." Sam smiled back.  
  
"Well I expect I'll be receiving an invitation to the wedding."  
  
Sam smiled wider, "Geez, I should get started then."  
  
"If you need any help, you know who to call." Lauren said.  
  
"Okay." Sam nodded as she escorted Lauren to the porch.  
  
"And Sam," Lauren whispered as Jack approached.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam whispered back, her facial expressions scrunching.  
  
"Invite Waldo to the wedding. I'd like to see him again." Lauren answered just as Jack arrived, his arms out wide for a hug. "Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye Mom." Jack said while embracing his mom. She broke the hug and waved as she walked down to the awaiting taxi.  
  
Jack and Sam remained on the porch, waving towards Lauren until she was out of slight, when Jack quickly changed his line of vision to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, "You know what this means...we can giggle all we want now."  
  
Sam smiled playfully at the glint in Jack's eye and made an enticing look wash over her features. She leaned in as if to kiss him when suddenly the door swung open and Cassie stood in the doorway, "Someone get a video camera, Teal'c is trying to limbo!"  
  
Sam quickly turned her attention to her teenage Goddaughter and grinned, "In the entertainment center."  
  
Cassie nodded furiously as she went to find the camera, leaving Sam and Jack alone once more on the porch. Sam grasped Jack's hand lightly before she leaned in and kissed him. He gave a 'where were we' look causing her to smile before releasing his hand and walking into the house.  
  
Sam paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at her fiancé, "I guess you'll just have to wait until after the barbeque."  
  
Jack watched as she walked into the house, all of his hopes suddenly dashed by the next several hours of entertaining party guests. He sighed and shrugged, he couldn't think of anything else to do to let his frustration go when it hit him, "Doh!"  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: What did you think? Please review and tell me. I have an idea for the next chapter but after that I'm blank - so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! 


	8. A Major and her Heart to Heart

Title: A Major and her Heart-to-Heart   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: 6 (only because of Jonas)  
  
Summary: Sam decides that she and Jack need to have a talk.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I do own the plot though.  
  
Author's Note: Well - here's the new chapter :) Please read and review!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam and Jack waved from the porch as the final car pulled away from their home, finally it was just the two of them. Sam sighed as she leaned into Jack, whose warm arms encircled her, "I don't remember being this tired any other year."  
  
Sam smiled even though Jack couldn't see it, "Maybe because we had to hide everyone from your mother this year."  
  
"Yeah." Jack sighed, "Good thing Thor showed up after Mom left."  
  
"Yeah, really good." Sam smiled again. The smile quickly faded from her face though as her mind began to think, "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack said as he rubbed his face in Sam's hair.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Sam said and she felt Jack instantly freeze in his position.  
  
"About what?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"A lot of things." Sam replied.  
  
"Right now?" Jack asked.  
  
"I would prefer it if it was before we went to bed." Sam answered and it eased Jack's mind just a little - she had said before they went to bed so she wasn't going to be dumping him.  
  
"Okay, lets go inside." Jack said as he grabbed her hand and they headed indoors. "The living room?"  
  
"No, it's such a peaceful night, lets go out back." Sam said as she pulled them towards the sliding door. They both took a seat on one of the chairs on the patio and watched each other until Sam spoke up, "I want to know about Sara."  
  
Jack's brown gaze jumped to meet her blue, his eyes wide in surprise - he hadn't been expecting that. But before he could say anything Sam continued.  
  
"Listen Jack - I don't mind that you were married before, really, but your mom said that you two just sort of rushed into the relationship. I was just wondering...well I don't exactly know what I was wondering." Sam sighed.  
  
Jack reached out and took Sam's hand in his, making her look at him, "Sam, you and I aren't rushing into anything. Trust me on that."  
  
Sam smiled slightly, that was definitely one of the things she was wondering. Jack continued before Sam could say anything, "Sara and I were young when we got married. I was looking for an escape from my memories and I thought I found it in Sara. We were just your average happy couple, elated when we found out that Sara was pregnant. Everything was great for a while but as Charlie began getting older problems arose, my history in the Air Force began bothering her, we started getting into some pretty intense fights.  
  
"We started going to counseling but it wasn't doing too much, we decided that if things hadn't gotten better by the time Charlie was fifteen we'd split up. The time was more for Charlie's benefit than ours. Then...then Charlie died."  
  
Sam squeezed Jack's hand and they made eye contact again, she smiled reassuringly at him, telling him he could stop if he wanted but instead he continued, "There was nothing left for Sara and I. The one thing that had kept us together was now gone. So we ended it - two very different people than we were when we married."  
  
Sam and Jack sat in silence for a little while before Sam began to speak, "What I said before about wanting to have kids with you Jack - I mean it. I think about what it would have been like had I never joined the Air Force, if my mother hadn't died and I think about the reality that right now I'd probably be married and have kids but it scares me...it scares me because what if it wasn't you I was married to? What if it wasn't your kids that I was raising?   
  
"Jack, I thought I was content and happy before I met you but after all of these years I've realized that you are what honestly made me, 'whole'. You add to me like a missing puzzle piece to make me who I've always been meant to be. To quote my father, 'When the sight of that certain face or the sound of that special voice lightens your heart, you know your soul is home.' Jack you are that certain face and special voice for me."  
  
Jack smiled as he stood up, pulling Sam to her feet. He stared into her bright eyes before he slowly leaned down and kissed her. The pair eventually broke apart and Jack, still holding Sam's hand, began to walk into the house. Sam grinned slightly, "You know your mother is going to be calling."  
  
Jack grinned himself, "The machine is on. Besides you owe me a giggle."  
  
Sam laughed as she and Jack proceeded to their bedroom.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thoughts: I really...really need ideas right now! I don't know to do next - any ideas will be helpful, thanks. 


End file.
